


Hey Babe

by Kandikitty13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Collection of one shots about Marie and Nazz.





	1. Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Marie and Nazz are the only women who wear boxers

Nazz's favorite piece of clothing were her green boxers with red hearts. On the contrary they weren't  _really_  hers. They once belonged to someone every dear to her, but after a one night stand turned sour they were the only thing reminding her what had happened. Even after she convinced herself that, _that_  didn't mean anything to her and she could careless about the owner of said boxers she knew deep down that was the only reason she cared for the underwear so much.

Today is a good day for multiple reasons, one her boxers are fresh out of the drier, for two it's the last day before summer break and lastly she and the gang planned on going straight to the lake after final period. She had all her beach stuff stashed in her car it was going to be an awesome day! Nothing could bring down Nazz's mood, well that's what she thought anyway. At lunch the gang ate outside on the grass. Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz sat in a half circle watching Rolf and Kevin play two man football.

"I'm so glad the season is over!" Nazz exclaimed falling back into the grass. It's not that she didn't enjoy cheering it was just a lot of work especially as captain.

"Agreed. At least we won state!" Sarah smiled. Their football team was amazing, mostly thanks to Kevin. He ran the team like they were in the NFL. Jimmy nodded silently as he nibbled on his crustless sandwich.

"Hey did you guys hear? Marie is back for the summer." Kevin said plopping down next to Nazz, Rolf following suit.

"What no way? Didn't she go up state for university?" Nazz asked in disbelief.

"Yeah she is back for the break though. Dad hired her at the candy shop. She's been back for like a week or something." four of the five teens talked idled about this news while the blonde member stayed quiet gulping down a soda as she tried to quell the feelings rising in her. Marie the bluenette who haunted her at night, the owner of these boxers, the girl who she had thought was gone forever was back in town.

"Yo! Earth to Nazz?!" Kevin waved his hand in front of his counterpart.

"Er sorry Kevin what?" A light blush dusted her cheeks as four sets of eyes stared at her wearily.

"Weren't you the last one to talk to the Kanker? After Double D that is."

She looked to the sky acting like she had to remember. "I think so... She said she was trying to make up to everyone she fucked over or something...?' She made it sound like a question but in all honesty she remembered the girls exact words.

"Yeah that was Edd said. He said she apologized for always attacking him and some other stuff but he didn't wanna talk about it." Kevin shrugged.

The Ed's and Nazz's group had become friends sometime last year it started gradually but now they were all pretty close. Nazz liked to think of them as a family of sorts, seeing has she was an only child it was nice to have this tight knit group of friends. The Ed's usually ate lunch with them but today all three were absent for two reasons. During the summer Edd travels with his parents, and Eddy and Ed always skips out after their last final not wanting to stay for the final assembly. The rest of the day went smoothly except for the fact Nazz was extremely anxious. The thought of Marie sent chills down her spine. She had convinced herself that she would never see the girl again and that night would stay like a dream in the back of her head.

The teens agreed to meeting in the parking lot before heading out to the lake. Kevin was leaning on Nazz's car waiting for the rest to show up. He knew something wasn't right with his best friend but he didn't want to pry if it was something sensitive. He might not notice a lot but after being friends with someone for basically your whole life you just know things like second nature. Seeing Nazz's reaction to the news made it all the much clearer that something more had happened between the two he just wasn't sure if it was good or bad. As the rest of the group filed over. The topic of who was driving who or if they were all riding in one car was the main focus.

"Hey Rolf why don't we take your truck? That way we can all just pile in and there will be plenty of room for the cooler and everything?" Kevin offered.

Sarah was looking at her phone "Looks like Eddy and Ed are at the house. That works out, Jimmy and I left our stuff there anyway. So how about you take us home," she pointed at Kevin, "we can get the Ed's and then Nazz can meet us at Rolf's?"

Rolf nodded in agreement "Sounds like a plan I needa clean out the truck anyways." Rolf's English had greatly improved mostly due to double ds tutoring. 

"Sounds good to me!" Jimmy chimed clapping his hands together. Everyone was in agreement so they started off toward their respective rides. Kevin noting that Nazz hadn't said one word, told the two youngest that he forgot to get something from Nazz and back tracked.

"Hey Nazz I almost forget since I'm taking those two home can you stop by the candy shop and pick up some stuff for me?" Kevin pulled out a 20 handing it to Nazz.

"Oh um sure?" She flustered.

"Sweet I'll text you the list!" He waved as he jogged to his own car. In reality he didn't need anything but thought this a good way for Nazz to see Marie hoping that somehow that would help the blonde get out of her funk with the chick. He asked Sarah and Jimmy what they wanted as well as everyone else to make it seem like he had really forgotten stuff.

Nazz just sat at her steering wheel. She had the potential to see Marie today. Was that a good or a bad thing? Looking in her lap she caught a glimpse of the boxers. Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves. This is a good thing. It had to be. Though trying desperately to convince herself she could do this the whole ride there her heart started racing as the shop came into view.

The candy shop hadn't changed at all. Kevin's dad saying something about nostalgia or something of the like. The little bell rang above the door as Nazz entered the establishment. Noting no one behind the counter at the time, the 17 year old quickly started gathering everything on the list. She was so busy trying to hurry she didn't notice Marie walking out of the back.

Stopping dead in her tracks as she watched the girl she left a year ago bustle around her work. It took the bluenette a second to compose herself. What happened between herself and Nazz was always close in her thoughts. She often wondered what became of her favorite pair of boxers seeing as she had to run out quickly she was surprised that's all she forgot.

Relaxing her shoulders and resting her head in her hand as she leaned against the counter she briefly considered making her presents known but quickly dismissed the thought. She wanted to see the reaction her mere presence had on the girl. As she watched the younger girl fill a hand basket with every candy under the sun she caught a glimpse of green from under the V neck Nazz was wearing.  _No fucking way..._ Marie smirked to herself. It looked as those Nazz had found everything since she stopped moving and checked her phone. Not wanting to miss this chance. Marie as quietly as possible walked up behind Nazz.

Marie spoke in a low voice as her hands quickly wrapped around Nazz's midsection."I believe you are wearing something of mine."

On instinct Nazz went to hit who ever had just grabbed her but with one arm lopped through the basket and her other hand holding her phone ended up dropping everything. "Fuck!' She groaned.

"Well if that's an offer." Marie purred.

"Jesus Marie ever heard of saying hi?" Nazz relaxed some what but not enough to be considered comfortable.

"Mmm not when it comes to you love." Marie noticed the light shift from anxious to light comfort. Taking that as a good sign she nuzzled into Nazz's neck. "Missed you."

Nazz rolled her eyes placing her hands over Marie's she found it hard to not tilt her head back against the taller girl. "Considering you are the one who left me..." Nazz would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss the older girl but hell Marie could have called or something.

"Hey now it's not my fault your folks came home early and you freaked out so much. What else was I suppose to do? Besides you knew I was headed out the next day." Instinctively Marie pulled the girl closer afraid she would try and break free.

Nazz had no intention of moving away though. She turned in the embrace to look into the face of a girl she imagined almost every night. "Yeah well you could have still called or something..." Nazz locked her hands behind Marie's neck.

"I didn't mean to leave you by the way. I told you to come with me." Marie closed her eyes breathing in the aroma of grass.

"I told you I couldn't. I still can't I'm not 18 yet and I still had a year of high school."

"Im not hearing a no." Marie offered leaning her forehead against Nazz's.

"It's a maybe, when I'm 18. That is if you are willing to wait." Nazz meant for it to sound playful but a hint of desperation seeped through.

Marie didn't miss the inflection in her voice. "Only if you are ready to come out. I can't hide this Nazz. I don't want to hide you and I. I want the world to know tha-" her speech was cut off with a rough kiss.

"I'm not hiding anything. Especially not you. I want everyone to know you are mine." Nazz smiled her heart feeling as though it was just injected with adrenaline. Though they only had one night together a year ago, there was a lot of build up to that point. It wasn't just out of the blue or a drunken night. No Nazz had caught Marie's lingering gaze and undertone flirting.

Marie's hand wondered down Nazz's back her thumbs sliding into the him of the boxers. "Seriously though these are defiantly mine."

"Uh no they are mine you left them in my room and as I stated- You. Are. Mine." Nazz smiled pulling Marie closer on mine. "That means what's yours is mine as well."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say princess."


	2. Car Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of car trouble has old friends meeting in unlikely places

I collapsed next to my love. Our breath heavy and uneven, she was gorgeous. Her bare body outlined in the low glow of the moon light, her eyes closed and her lips graced with a small smile. "How did I get so lucky?' I ask myself. "How did this goddess choose me?" My thoughts are cut short as she lifts my arm so she can lay on my chest. She wraps her arm around my waist and throws one leg over mine.

"Can't you stop over thinking things?" She grumbles nuzzling farther into my neck.

"Sorry babe. This is still very surreal to me. Even after all this time, I can't believe I'm yours." Using the arm she is laying on I brush her blonde hair away so I can kiss her forehead without interference.

"You know you're a hopeless romantic." She reached down for the blanket making sure I was completely covered.

"Only for you." I reassure her.

"I'm going to have so many hickies" she yawns nonchalantly.

"Yeah and I think my back may have bled tonight." I rest my cheek on her head pulling her closer to me. Even in our naked state I am never close enough to her.

"I should have trimmed my nails." I can feel her smirk on my collarbone. She knows very well I like her long nails. I hold her close to me mesmerized by her breathing. 

At the time It had been a year and a half since I'd seen Nazz, after I graduated I left town seeking...something I didn't know what. I was content in what I had been doing. A decent job, a nice little town home-way better than the trailer- and a new group of friends who knew nothing about my "Kanker" past. I had only moved a town over so I guess I should have known I might run into someone. I just never thought it'd be Nazz. Jess was pulling an old red junker into the garage as I finished up an oil change. "The fuck did they do to this car?" I groaned looking at the classic '69 mustang that was practically in shambles.

"What didn't she do to it is the real questioned." Jess answered going to his tool box and pulling out a sensor. "Chick don't know a lick about cars." His southern accent always made me chuckle.

"What she say is wrong with the baby?" I asked running my hand over the chipping paint.

"Makin' funny sounds or somin' I dunno. Look at it! It's a rollin wreck." He huffed. I sighed going back to the Tahoe I was working on. I had finished another car before Jess had even figured out the right problem.

"Man just go ask the chick! I can't deal with her again." He pleaded with me.

"Fine but if she isn't pretty you owe me" I joked going into the waiting area. I looked around there was only one person, she had her back to me getting coffee. "Hey are you the owner of the mustang?" I asked trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Oh thank god I've been here ages!" She turned around and gaped at me. "Marie? Is that you?"

It took me a second to recognize her. "No shit. How's it hanging Nazz."

She was on her way to go visit Kevin who moved the next state over when her car started "acting weird". It'd be easier to list everything that wasn't wrong with it. It took Jess forever to find that she was talking about the fan being a little squeaky. I offered to work on it for free if she'd bring it over to my place. The rest sort of just fell into place she saw I was eating a bunch of take out and offered to cook for me in exchange and six months later here we are. She moved in last week and maybe we are moving too fast but I don't mind. I couldn't picture me without her. 

Her soft hand came up and covered my open eyes. "Marie, I love you but please sleep!" She pleaded "I can feel you laughing."

"Sorry babe just thinking about you."

"Don't. I'm right here." She huffed which made me laugh out loud.

"Okay okay." I kissed her head again pulling her close. If this wasn't the start of forever I didn't know what could be.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compromising is just another thing when you like someone

I jumped for the fourth time since the movie started. I could hear Marie snicker from besides me, her eyes were gleaming with delight. Horror movies were Marie's absolute favorite thing in existence I swear. That is the only reason I am here right now, because she loves them. Her sisters bailed last minute and I offered to go with. We had been talking for awhile after getting paired as lab partners. It was weird at first but now it was just a normal thing to text each other everyday. So when I got the message complaining about her sisters I instinctively offered. Now we are here and I almost regret it. I cover my eyes listening to the harsh music as someone dies.

Marie takes a long drink from her soda, smiling like a fucking psychopath as the main characters are getting chased by a chainsaw wielding maniac.

"If I didn't know you, I'd be freaked out about how happy you look right now." I muttered to her, half hiding my face behind the popcorn bag.

She leans toward me but doesn't take her eyes off the film "Dude how do you not love this?"

I didn't know how to answer that and I didn't have the chance as another jump scare happened. An hour later we are out in the parking lot, Marie is giddy with excitement. Talking about camera angles and blood consistency when all of a sudden she stops. A full proper smile on her lips she says, with so much sincerity, "Thank you for coming. It really means the world to me, Nazz."

"No big deal." I shutter, it was a big deal for me. I hate horror movies, but watching the bluenette smirking like a child it was most defiantly worth the scare.

"We should go to a haunted house." The taller girl loops her arm through mine, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets while doing so. "It'd be so much fun!"

"Nuh uh, no way!" I try not to blush at the contact. I still wasn't used to it. I didn't know how touchy of a person Marie was, I guess I never had the chance to see this side of her. Not until we started hanging out more. She is constantly touching me in one form or another- her legs in my lap as we study, ruffling my hair when she says I'm a dork, light back scratches when she gets up and passes me. I don't mind it I just never knew someone so on guard all the time could have this much of a soft side.

I tried to pay attention to her talking I really did, but wow I've never seen her this stoked, this passionate, about anything. I felt like I was seeing the real her for the first time. The way she spoke so in depth about a movie she had just seen, like she had watched the making of the film, it was incredible. I knew I was staring but I couldn't not! There was this aura around her. She was on cloud nine from watching a horror movie. This woman was something else. I laughed to myself but her ranting stopped.

"Sorry, I know I get caught up rambling about movies..." Marie smiled sheepishly.

"What? No! Don't apologize, I've just never seen you this amped about anything like ever. It's nice to see you opening up around me." I cringed at how cheesy the last part sounded.

"Just let me know when I get annoying. My sisters always shut me up right away so it was nice just being able to talk." Though she smiled, I could see the hurt on her face and the way she used 'when' instead of 'if she gets annoying'. It hurt.

"Shut up, you won't get annoying. I know nothing about horror movies. So it's cool to hear about all the stuff I didn't notice since I was hiding." We were at my door step way sooner than I expected. I blinked a few times, how did we get here so fast?

"Thanks again for coming with me." Marie pulled me into a hug, another thing I was slowly getting used to. She pulled away shoving her hands back in her pockets.

"Anytime dude." I smiled. "Text me when you get home?" She nodded waiting until I was safely inside before starting her trek home.

I collapsed on my bed, finally calming down from the adrenaline high. I sighed forcing my way back up to change into pajamas. Emptying my pockets I set the movie ticket on my desk. Something was different about tonight, I'm not sure what it was yet but tonight was special and I wanted to keep that ticket as a reminder.


	4. Saved By A Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween party, an ex and a pirate. Whatever could go wrong? More importantly what could go right?

Sara and I were finishing setting up for tonight's Halloween party. "You gonna be okay to do this Nazz?" She asked softly while placing glow in the dark spiders around the entertainment center.

"What's that mean?" I looked around the window where I had just put the last vinyl bat.

"You know what that means. You've been sulking for the past 3 weeks about the break up."

"It was mutual Sara. We wanted different things." I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I could feel the soul piercing stare already.

"Meaning you wanted him to not be a dick and he didn't want to."

"Stop. Okay? We are still friends and I don't want tonight to get fucked up because of some break up."

The younger girl straightened out my cardigan and fussed with my hair "Exactly. So don't stress about it. You need a fun night. Ready Betty?"

I rolled my eyes "Ready, Cheryl." We had decided to do a group costume of Riverdale. Kevin as Archie, Ralph as Jughead and Jimmy as Kevin. We didn't have a Veronica sadly but our group picture still looked perfect.

I sipped on some half ass mixed drink that Ralph had made me while watching the redhead flirt with some chick I didn't recognize dressed as sexy red riding hood. My stomach was in knots and my chest felt like it was growing ice. I wanted to be happy for him but it still hurt to see him so easily over me. I rolled my eyes this was going to be a long night. Turning around I scanned the living room seeing everyone having a blast. Why couldn't I just be as carefree as them right now? Tonight was supposed to be fun and I shouldn't let my stupid feelings ruin that.

"Great Party Nazz." Greeted a rough voice just audible over the music.

The middle Kanker sister stood with a smirk, her blue eyes poking out from under a black mask. "Marie? I didn't know you guys were coming!" I smiled genuinely. The sisters have been through a lot in the past year with many things coming to light about their home life. She needed someone to talk to and I just happened to be there, we've formed an interesting bond.

She shrugged "Like we'd pass up a chance to party."

I laughed shaking my head lightly "You hate parties."

"But my sisters don't. I'm here to make sure they don't cause you any trouble. Though by that face you had a minute ago I think someone else is doing that just fine." Marie nodded over to Kevin, she along with everyone else knew about our break up.

"I won't let him ruin it for me. I need this..."

She nodded once not prying into what I left unsaid. "Who are you even supposed to be?" I couldn't see her face but I'm sure her eyebrow arched under the mask looking me up and down.

"Betty Cooper from Riverdale!" I mocked offence placing my hand on my chest.

"Right." she dragged out the I with amusement.

"I could ask you the same thing!" It was my turn to look at her costume, she looked like a goth pirate. "What are you, Red Beards emo cousin Black Make Up?"

"You uncultured swine, I am the Dread Pirate Roberts!" Marie struck a Captain Morgan pose. When I simply shrugged her shoulders fell. "My gods woman Princess Bride?"

"I think I saw that movie, like once."

"And on that note- I'm going to check on the siblings." She ruffled my hair before weeding through the crowd. I laughed to myself. I needed that. That small interaction to move me in the right direction, away from Kevin. As the night went on I became fully engrossed in the party. I played a round of beer pong with the Ed's, Kings cup with a few friends from class and around 11 found myself in the backyard breathing in some fresh air. There were a few people lingering about but nothing like inside.

"What is the beautiful Ms. Cooper doing all by her lonesome?" Sara giggled, bounding up to the railing I was leaning on.

"Just catching my breath. I didn't expect everyone to show up."

"Right? It's nice though. All you seniors are about to buckle down for midterms. Not to mention the SATs are coming up too. It's going to be the zombie apocalypse soon." She sighed.

"Hey don't worry we still have New years and the end of the school year bash!"

In an instance her smile dropped slightly "So how are you really?"

"I'm okay. Honest tonight has been fun." I pulled the best smile I could. Tonight was not the night to dwell.

"Good." Sara grimaced slightly. "Come find me in a bit. You are my partner for the next game of beer pong!" She squeezed my hands before going back inside.

I watched her walk back in and saw what must have brought that on. Kevin was now making out with Red Riding hood on the couch. My stomach dropped. 'I'm over him, we are over. It was mutual. I should be happy for him.' I repeated this over and over but still my vision blurred. 'No no no. I am not going to cry right now!' I shoved my way to the kitchen to pour myself a drink but my hands won't stop shaking. I slammed the bottle back on the counter trying to steady myself.

"No need to get mad at the vodka, doubt it did anything to you." Chuckled Marie as she took over making my drink. As I took the cup from her she glared at me "Yo dude what's up?"

I couldn't answer. Turning my eyes down I took a huge gulp. "Nothing don't worry about it. I'm fine." It took me a moment but I was finally able to meet her eyes. We stared at each other for a beat, it was obvious she didn't believe me. In one motion her lips met mine. She was so quick about it I didn't have a chance to do anything.

"There. Now you don't look like you're about to cry." Marie's shit eating grin made me smile in return, a confused smile but one none the less. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. All you need to worry about tonight is having a good time." She clanked her soda can against my cup with a wink.

"Right..." I said slowly, setting my resolve. Pushing that kiss into the 'not thinking about now' corner of my mind along with Kevin. I down my drink, not as gracefully as I hoped than grabbed her hand. "I promised Sara a game of beer pong and you are now officially our opponent!"

"Nazz I can't drink I'm looking after-"

"After your sisters. I know it's fine!"

She sighed but smiled "As you wish."

I vaguely remember something about that being in the movie but shoved it aside as well when we found Sara and Jimmy. Jimmy happily accepted the challenge and promised to drink Marie's share. Either Sara and I were more drunk than I thought or Marie and Jimmy were really good at this game. Maybe both?

"Bam!" Marie shouted making their final cup. "That's how it's done ain't it twinkle toes!" Marie high fived Jimmy.

"Drink up ladies!" The two slid over their remaining cups as Sara drank down our last one.

"You never said you were good at this." I groaned looking at the cups.

"You never asked." Marie smirked pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "You two enjoy." She did a two finger salute before going outside.

"When did you get so good at this?" Sara asked pushing my half toward me looking at Jimmy.

He laughed knocking shoulders with her "That was all Marie! Ima go find some water for you two."

"Maybe if you stopped flirting long enough to aim we would have won." Sara tried to chug the next one but stopped midway "bad idea, bad idea."

"What are you talking about?" Did we make any cups?

"Come off it dude you were practically drooling over Captain lesbo."

"Rude much, and no I wasn't!" I stacked my empty cup into one of hers.

"Not rude, she called herself that." Sara laughed adding more cups to the stack "Drink up Buttercup last 2 are yours."

"Why did you emphasize buttercup?" I stuck my tongue out taking one of them.

"Princess Bride?" Sara stared at me seeming to wait for some kind of reaction. "Come on! That is a classic, Marie is the Dread Pirate Roberts, or Westly." When I just shrugged she rolled her eyes "Girl you need to watch more movies." Jimmy came back with water for the both of us and the conversation was dropped.

The rest of the party was hazy. I knew I had drank too much when I wound up in the bathroom with no recollection of how I got there. To quote Sara 'Bad idea, bad idea...' I looked in the mirror but couldn't focus on much.

Marie was suddenly behind me with what I think was a smirk. "Good call telling me to come in if you weren't out in 5."

"I did? How long had I been in here for?" Everything was a bit hazy, like when you are waiting for the map to load on an rpg.

"Too long, want me to take you home?"

"Please, before I do anything I will regret in the morning." I grabbed her arm using her as support as we headed down the stairs.

"Hm you may have already done something."

"God no. What did I do?" The cold air was welcoming. It was actually a pretty nice night of being October, or was it November now?

"Oh ya know, you've just been hanging all over me all night. Everyone kept asking when we got together to which you responded with, and I quote 'It's a secret'."

I groaned, this was really bad. Marie just laughed. "Why did you let me do that?"

"I'm sorry but when did I become your keeper?" There was that stupid smirk again. She lead me into my house and up to my room. "Get changed, I'm going to get you some water and maybe a snack if I can find something."

With that I was left alone. My head was spinning making it hard to do anything let alone change. Pajama pants were easy since I was in a skirt. I had lost my cardigan at some point and the skin tight shirt I was wearing was way to difficult to do anything about. I curled up under my blankets and was just about out when Marie came back.

I watched her set a bottle of water and some crackers on my night stand. "Get some rest." the Kanker lightly patted my head.

For some reason thinking about her living left me feeling...cold. I grabbed her wrist. "Hey could you... stay the night?" The question was out of my mouth before I had time to process it.

There was silence, "As you wish." She took her boots off and shut the light out. I then realized her mask was gone already. I scooted over giving her space to lay next to me. "You are so gonna regret this tomorrow." she mumbled as I cuddled up with my head on her chest.

"Maybe but that's a tomorrow problem."

"Just don't throw up on me." Was the last thing I heard her say before I was out.


	5. But I'll Bite My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unrequited crush, a change for this compilation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't do unrequited crush things because damn they hit close to home but I felt like writing something short and angsty and Marie is defiantly a Hufflepuff. She was stupid loyal to her sisters and she would be stupid loyal to the girl she thinks she is falling for.

Have you ever just clicked with someone instantly? You became a ride or die in moments of your first real conversation. Maybe it took a few conversations to figure it out but once you did- you were Hufflepuff loyal to them. That's what happened to me. After one art class we were connected at the hips so to speak, usually she looped her arm through mine if you want to get technical. One art class and Nazz was my go to. She was my best friend, my confident, my partner in crime. We spent most waking hours together and some sleepless nights. There wasn't a single topic we didn't talk to each other about, but there was one that made my chest ache.

Nazz liked who she liked, labeling herself as bisexual ages ago she didn't bat an eye when I told her I was lesbian. We'd often talk about which celebrates we found attractive, fighting over who got dibs on who. It was simple and easy even if I didn't always agree with her choice of men. That was until it all became too real and Nazz had a crush on someone we knew. She'd started talking about Kevin more and more. I usually could play along give her best friend advice but the day she came gushing to me about Kevin asking her on a date something within me broke. It was odd watching the scene play out- I watched myself beam with her, tell her how happy I was for her yet on the inside I felt hallow. 

It was the oldest cliche ever, falling for your straight best friend. Except she wasn't straight, she was actually into women as well as men. Maybe that's what made it hurt so much more. It's not like I ever told her about how I felt. It's not like I have a right to be upset or jealous. She doesn't know how I feel and there is no way I'd tell her now. I made a choice long ago to never tell her. I didn't want to, couldn't even bring myself to consider, changing our dynamic. I didn't want to her to second guess every touch or look. I didn't want her to apologize when she held my hand, or have to filter her every word. I could never bring myself to do that to her. I am her best friend. These feelings are my burden and I will never dump them on her.

If that means asking about details that kill me so be it. If that means helping her pick the cutest outfit for her date than I will. If that means helping her cover handfuls of hickies before she rushes home that's fine by me. Nazz is my best friend, that comes before anything and everything else. It doesn't matter if I feel like my heart as been ripped out or my chest aches with every picture of them she shows me. My feelings don't matter this time because she was my best friend before my crush, she is my rock in this hell hole of a town, she is my everything even if it is for just right now. So to whatever Gods I pissed off, to whatever deity thinks this will break me, I say bring it on. 

She is my ride or die. I'm loyal to a fault. I won't ever betray her trust or feelings. I will support her in any and every relationship she wishes to enter. As a best friend it is my duty to be by her side no matter the cost. No matter that heart break.


End file.
